


A Diva's Betrayal

by MsVonB82



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsVonB82/pseuds/MsVonB82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confessions, Truths, and Brokenhearts....Gotta Love Music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's not right, but it's okay

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Glee. If I did, Blaine and Kurt would have broken up when Sebastian showed up....but alas I own nothing.

Blaine just finished his rendition of "It's not right, but it's okay" much to Kurt's utter embarrassment, when Kurt could feel the rage he had been holding onto for two days boil over and out to the surface. Snatching his bag from the floor, Kurt began his dramatic exit from the choir room.

"I told you I did not cheat on you with Chandler!" He screamed.

Even though he could feel all his friends eyes on him he did not care. He would not sit by and be blamed for something he did not do. He did not cheat. Not this time. Not on Blaine.

"But you texted him. You flirted with him Kurt" Blaine words shot through his thoughts like an arrow stopping him at the door.

"I'm done explaining to you what I was and was not doing. I. ...Chandler" Kurt growled out slowly.

"You keep saying it like that. Why do you keep saying it like that? Blaine said tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"What?" Kurt asked confused.

"You keeping saying that you didn't cheat on me with Chandler." Blaine repeated.

"Because I didn't." Kurt spat.

"Then why do you keep saying his name." Blaine said.

"No I don't" Kurt said.

"Yes you do Kurt" Mercedes said.

Kurt looked over at his former best friend. He completely forgot where he was. In the choir room with an audience. An audience of gossiping little trolls that like drama. His eyes scanned the room until it found Santana and she looked away. It was completely unnoticed by the rest of the group because they were focused on him.

"Did you cheat on me before?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Wha..What?" Kurt stutter.

"Oh my god, Kurt." Mercedes chimed in.

"Shut up." Kurt spat at her.

"Kurt." Blaine whined.

"No" Kurt said looking towards Santana who was looking at her phone.

"Look at me," Blaine said stepping closer to Kurt, "Did you…cheat on me?" Sorrow filling every word.

Pausing to look at the man he loved Kurt decided it was best to tell the truth. He didn't want to have this conversation here. He never wanted to have this conversation anywhere. He could see the tears filling up Blaine's eyes and the glee girls taking in gasps of breath. So he said the thing that he never wanted to say aloud.

"Technically, no. I…." Kurt said letting his voice give out.

"What does that mean, technically no?" Blaine said backing away and letting anger fill his voice where sorrow once was.

"It…It means I cheated…with you, not on you." Kurt said glancing at Santana who now looked up at him.

"Wait how is that…" Blaine said confused.

"It means…," Kurt paused taking the largest breath he could, "that he hates you because of me. He has a reasons and it's my fault…"

"Wait I don't…You're talking about—"Blaine face registered not just an understanding of who Kurt was talking about but a level of rage that Kurt didn't even believe that Blaine was capable of.

"And that's my cue to exit" Santana's voice rang out in the now silent choir room.

"You knew!" Blaine screamed turning his rage on her.

"Hold on Blaine." Kurt tried to interject, but Blaine ignored him.

"You fucking knew!" Blaine said storming across the room.

"What? You think gayface over there came back to McKinley because he loved the glee club so much. Sorry to bust your bubble, but no. He asked me to help him get his boyfriend back from the hobbit that stole him and I did. They've been doing this shit for almost 2 years now and did you honestly think your pretty put together eyebrows was going to stop that." Santana cut into him.

"Oh, my god you're talking aobut Karofsky." Rachel said loudly.

Rolling her eyes Santana spoke directly to Kurt. "You on the other hand need to stop being an ass and make your choice already. You're breaking his heart. You know that you two can never really be friends. If it wasn't for you and that stupid date of yours he would be safe and happy, but you couldn't leave well enough alone."

"That's not my fault." Kurt replied.

"No. Nothing's your fault. You just happen to love the fact that he will wait till you get tired of the hobbit, or whomever else you wanna play with and go back to your superman" Santana said walking past Kurt and out the choir room door.

"What date Kurt?" Blaine asked slicing through Kurt's thoughts again.

"Valentine's Day. I was with David at Breadstix's…He sent me gifts all week. I knew in my gut that it wasn't you as much as I wanted it to be because that's just David's style…I went and we got caught by a jock from his school. He left in a hurry. Then everything just went wrong from there." Kurt said closing his eyes and sighing.

"You were the boy that caused all that" Mercedes whispered.

"And I'll never forget it because I told him that I wouldn't leave Blaine for him and refused his calls, which I have never done before by the way, and…this is what happened." Kurt said.

"You're not responsible for him trying that." Quinn said.

"No. I'm not. But I'm responsible for wanting to be with him," Kurt replied and looked straight at Blaine, "You wanted the truth so here it is. I love two people and I have no clue what to do about it. So when I say I will never cheat on you with Chandler believe me I won't because my heart is full."

Kurt turned and started walking out when Blaine's words stopped him.

"But how am I supposed to trust you around Karofsky?" Blaine asked.

"I ask myself that everyday." Kurt said and kept walking out.


	2. Damn Cake Toppers….

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brotherly Love....?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Bold is present, Italic is obviously Kurt starting the story because it wouldn't be fair or dramatic if you got the whole thing at once (just not in true POV because you have to get the full effect).

**Kurt had just made it to his truck when sobs over took his body. He leaned over onto his truck, holding himself up on the side. He heard footsteps behind him and became nervous. Turning around quickly, he nearly bumps straight into his lumberjack of a brother Finn.**

" **What do you want Finn?" Kurt whines**

" **To see if you're okay?" Finn asks**

" **You're concerned…for the cheater." Kurt replies as he begins to unlock his car door.**

" **Hey. I know what's it's like you know." Finn said.**

" **Do you? Do you really know what's like to be a gay kid Finn?" Kurt spat**

" **No. But I know what it's like to love two people and then decide what…who is best for you." Finn said**

**That made Kurt stop. He never thought that Finn of all people would be the person that could relate to him. He watched Finn's face patiently.**

" **Let's go home. You can tell me about it as you make me a snack." Finn said walking around to the passenger side.**

" **Why am I always cooking for you?" Kurt asks as he gets in the car.**

" **Because I'm bigger." Finn said**

" **I'm older." Kurt said starting the car.**

" **Size beats age, man. Size beats age." Finn said messing with the radio as Kurt pulls off.**

**After Kurt made them cookies and Finn just watched doe eyed and patient.**

" **You're just going to sit there and wait huh?" Kurt said putting the chocolate chip cookies on a plate.**

" **Yep." Finn said reaching a picking up a cookie.**

" **Fine, " Kurt sighed rubbing his hands across his face, "It all started because of a stupid cake topper…"**

_Kurt Hummel pulled the truck up to the curb and stopped the engine. He found himself rethinking his plans. He knew that this was important to him, but was he suicidal. No. He reached toward the keys and stopped. He was bullied all his life. He was slushied. He was called names. Hell, he was even kissed against his will. But he'd be damned if someone was going to do this to him. Reaching into his inner diva, he took a few calming breaths and climbed out of the truck._

_Kurt walked as quickly as he could to the front door of the ranch style home. He couldn't help but be impressed by the style of floral décor lining the walkway. He loved the splash of color and softness it gave to the harshiness he knew was coming. He focused on the yellow tulips and small white flowers that he couldn't identify. Suddenly, he found himself standing on the porch. Squaring his shoulders, he knocked as hard as he could on the door._

" _Hold on!" He heard a voice yell from inside the house._

_Kurt took a cleansing breath. He prayed that it was not him. He didn't believe in God, but if there was one please let it not be-_

" _Hummel?" Karofsky voice interrupted Kurt's prayer._

" _Yes." Kurt said trying to sound bitchy and not as frightened as the boy in front of him made him feel._

" _What…what are you doing on my porch?" Karofsky asked stepping out of the doorway looking past Kurt and into the yard._

" _I…I came to get my stuff back." Kurt said glancing behind him and back at Karofsky._

" _Your stuff?" Karofsky asked looking confused._

" _My cake topper." Kurt said rolling his eyes._

_Knowledge dawned on Karofsky features. Kurt watched as the confused and softer look left the young mans face and the douchebag he knew for years appeared._

" _Sorry can't help you." Karofsky said backing up and starting to close the door._

" _Oh, no you don't." Kurt said launching forward and pushing the door with all his strength._

" _What the hell are you doing?" Karofsky said as Kurt pushed his way in the house._

" _I told you. I want my cake topper back Karofsky, now." Kurt said moving around Karofsky._

" _So you barge in my house?" Karofsky ask closing the door._

" _You barged in my life! And stole my damn cake topper!" Kurt yelled._

" _Borrowed." Karofsky said walking past Kurt._

" _Excuse me." Kurt said_

" _I borrowed it. I had every intention of giving it back until now." Karofsky said walking down the hall._

" _Don't play with me Karofsky." Kurt said following him._

" _Why are you following me?" Karofsky said turning around suddenly._

" _Because it's your house and you have my damn topper." Kurt replied._

" _I didn't know you had a potty mouth Hummel" Karofsky said grinning._

" _Don't smile at me David. Just go get my stuff." Kurt said._

" _That's the first time you said my name." David said._

" _And it will be the last because I am going to kill you in a minute if you don't go get my stuff." Kurt said stomping his foot to emphasize his point._

" _Oooo. Looks like someone is pissy." David said turning and walking back down the hall._

" _You're right I'm pissy. You are a complete Neanderthal who decided that he wanted to hit and shove me every day to prove a point." Kurt rants._

" _I wasn't trying to prove a point." Karofsky whispered._

" _What was that?" Kurt asked._

" _I said I was not trying to prove a point." Karofsky said turning around suddenly causing Kurt to bump into him._

" _Umpf…Then what do you call it Karofsky." Kurt said trying to keep his voice from shaking. He could not help but be afraid now that he was that close to Karofsky and it made him afraid._

" _I don't call it anything Hummel because there was nothing for me to prove to you or for you or about you. Why the hell did you even think you could come to my house?" Karofsky said stepping really close in Hummel's space._

" _..School" Kurt said slowly_

" _What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Karofsky asked._

" _It means you don't have to be a jerk. You're always a jerk there. You can just give me my stuff and I can leave." Kurt said softly_

" _Why do you insist on calling me names? I mean seriously. Jerk, Neanderthal…You probably have others don't you." Karofsky said stepping closer._

" _Does it matter?" Kurt said trying not to sound nervous._

" _Yes." Karofsky said_

" _Fine, I think you're a liar also. Are you happy?" Kurt spat out._

" _Yep." Karofsky says turning around and walking away quickly._

" _What?" Kurt says._

" _I asked, you answered. Now go to your left that's where the living room is. I'll get your thing and you can get the fuck out." Karofsky answered._

_Kurt stared as Karofsky walked the rest of the way down the hall. Kurt didn't want to walk into the rest of the house. He didn't want to spend any more time there than he already had. He just wanted to leave. He looked around the hallway where he was standing. He noticed pictures of who he believed was Karofsky younger with his parents and a girl. She appeared to be older than him. Kurt noticed that more he looked over the pictures he noticed that there were no more pictures of the girl or his mother with Karofsky as he gets older. It looked as though it was just his father and him._

" _I thought you were going in the living room" Karofsky said scaring the crap out of Kurt._

" _I didn't feel like it." Kurt said._

" _Well, here" Karofsky said shoving a box towards him and pushing him back the way they came._

" _Wait." Kurt said stopping and smacking Karofsky's hands off him, "I want to make sure you didn't break it."_

" _Can you do that at home?" Karofsky asked rubbing his hands across his face._

" _Uh, no. You might have broke it. " Kurt said turning his back towards Karofsky and opening the box._

_Kurt breath hitched in his throat. There in the box with his parents cake topper was another cake topper. It looked fragile and had two male figures on it. Both males were wearing tuxedoes and had brown hair. Kurt allowed his fingers to rub across the figurine and he realized it was not plastic like his parents but acrylic._

" _What…David, what is…." Kurt didn't know how to finish his thought._

" _I figured I owed you since well you know and I took the other one. So I made that one for you and the your um friend. So you know one day if you—" Karofsky said getting interrupted_

" _You made it." Kurt said turning back around._

" _It's a hobby. Anyway, it's time for you to leave." Karofsky said trying to reach towards the box_

_Kurt yanked the box out of his reach and stepped back. Suddenly, Kurt felt nothing but rage. He came to this house to get his mother's cake topper back nothing more and this boy had the audacity to do something nice. Kurt felt himself turning on his heels and stomping back the down the hallway instead of towards the door. Not knowing where he was going he followed the pictures that caught his eyes moments ago and saw a door opening and turned to the left. He could hear Karofsky calling his name behind him and rushing but he wasn't going to stop. He couldn't stop. This, this had to stop. Eyeing a coffee table he sat the box down and turned toward his tormentor. His bully. His…Nothing._

" _I hate you!" Kurt screamed out._

_Kurt watched as Karofsky came to screeching halt and looked truly afraid. He knew he couldn't stop there. He wouldn't stop there. It was in that instance he realized what all he came for. What school wouldn't allow him to do._

" _Did you know that before today the only thing I ever wanted to do was make you disappear? And now all I want is to just smack the sarcasm right out of your mouth. It's not fair. You're not making any of this fair. You cannot do stuff like this to me." Kurt yelled._

" _I'm not—" Karofsky tried to say._

" _Shut up, I'm not done. I love how you can just go around and lie to your friends, actually to everyone about who you are and use me as the example of what not to be. Oh and not just as the example, but actually hurt me in the process. Hurt me to do it. I'm tired of walking around with fucking bruises on my body and slushy on my clothes for you to feel good about your goddamn closet."_

" _Now hold on Hummel"_

" _No. What if I hit you?"_

" _Excuse me."_

" _I mean it. What if I hit or pushed you? How would you feel?"_

" _Look I think you are misunderstanding…ow!" Karofsky tries to explain when Kurt walks up quickly and punches him in the face._

**Finn smacked the table loudly interrupting the story, "You punched him!"**

**Kurt rolled his eyes, "Can I continue please?"**

" **I remember when he came to school with a black eye." Finn said loudly grinning much like the Cheshire cat.**

" **Oh my gaga, Finn." Kurt said**

" **Sorry. Yeah, sure go on". Finn said**

" **Thank you." Kurt said.**

" _Hurt doesn't it." Kurt says._

_Suddenly, Kurt is being tackled to the floor by Karofsky. Kurt feels as Karofsky takes him down softly and seems to tuck his body under his. Kurt can smell Karofsky cologne mixed with his natural musk and notices tears in his eyes from where his nose must be stinging from Kurt's shot to the face._

" _Why the hell would hit me?" Karofsky yells at him._

" _To prove a point." Kurt says sarcastically._

" _Don't be a smartass." Karofsky says squeezing Kurt in tighter so he can't squirm._

" _I'm not. I'm proving a point. You can't like or logically want to be with someone who hurts you now can you." Kurt says._

" _Who says I'm logically?" Karofsky says leaning down a little bit_

" _Well I am." Kurt says._

" _No you're not. You're a romantic. That's like being a tornado trapped in a bottle." Karofsky said._

" _How do you know what I am?" Kurt asks._

" _I've watched you remember." Karofsky said._

" _That sounds creepy." Kurt said squirming._

" _That's because it's a lie jackass, it was meant to be." Karofsky said sarcastically._

" _Get off me." Kurt said._

" _Not till you promise not to hit me again." Karofsky says._

" _Can you do the same thing?" Kurt asks_

" _Nope." Karofsky says._

" _Why not?" Kurt says_

" _Because I don't make promises I can't keep." Karofsky says with a grin._

" _You're an idiot." Kurt replies._

" _Thanks, I try." Karofsky grins._

" _Can you get off me?" Kurt asks_

" _Nope." Karofsky says grinning leaning down to where his chest almost touches Kurt's chest._

" _Are you trying to kiss me again?" Kurt says noticing how close David is and how much his own heart beat is speeding up._

" _Do you want me too?" Karofsky asks with a slight tinge of hopefulness in his voice._

_For a second Kurt's mind seem to think something else when he hears his voice say "Not yet". Kurt didn't know where that came from. Not Yet. How about Never. He watches as Karofsky mouth turns in a grin and he pushes off of Kurt in one move. Kurt lays there for a minute taking in the scent free air. When he notices a hand being directed his way. He reaches up and takes Karofsky's hand and stands up. He straightens up his clothes and looks at Karofsky. He can clearly see the outline of a bruise forming near his nose. He watches as Karofsky picks up the topper box and hands it to him. He turns and walks with Karofsky towards his front door._

_When he gets to the front door, he looks back at Karofsky and feels empty of words for the first time in a long time._

" _Nice hook by the way." Karofsky says opening the door._

" _Thanks." Kurt says walking out the door._

" _My dad is taking me before the school board tomorrow night." Karofsky says suddenly._

_Kurt looks at the boy in front of him curiously. He wonders where he is going with this._

" _If I get to come back. I'll try not to bother you anymore. I'll just tell the guys that, uh, I can't afford the trouble or something. Again I'm not promising anything." Karofsky says looking down._

" _Will that stop it? I mean all of it." Kurt ask curious_

" _I don't know. I can't change much of anything Kurt. I wish I could." Karofsky said._

" _Yeah, me too. Bye Karofsky." Kurt says starting to walk away._

" _Bye Hummel." David says closing the door._

**Finn stuff another cookie in his mouth as Kurt finished his story. Kurt looked at his brother impatiently waiting for some type of reply. Finn shook his head and shrugged. Kurt put his head down on the table. He didn't know why he even considered talking to Finn in the first place. Kurt huffed loudly.**

" **Hey, don't get mad at me because you wanted Karofsky to kiss you while you two were in some weird kinky gay wrestling match. It's bad enough that I'm your brother and will be hearing shit like this for the rest of my life." Finn said picking up the entire plate of cookies, scooting his chair out and walking away.**

**Kurt didn't even look up.**


	3. Verizon be damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt can't help but really like his cell carrier :-)

**Kurt laid on his bed allowing the cold compress to take away the pain he felt behind his eyes. Why on earth did he feel the need to confess his sins in Glee? He will never know, but he did it and now he is suffering the repercussions. He still had yet to hear back from Blaine after the four text messages he left him asking if they could talk about his 'indiscretions' and what it meant for them as a couple. He also was aware that Finn in all his brotherly love was just trying to help, but reminded him of the complications of being one of few out gay kids at his school.**

**There was a light tapping sound on the other side of his door. He knew from the sound that it had to be Finn, but he was not in the mood to continue their 'bonding' over misery experience.**

" **Dude, seriously open the door. Rachel and the girls will be here in like 30 minutes…did you forget that tonight's our night to host the movie and snacks?" Finn said from the other side.**

**Jumping off the bed and tossing his cold and much wanted compress away. He ripped opened the door.**

" **Cancel." Kurt growled.**

" **Uh, no. I'm marrying her. Not getting killed by her." Finn said looking at Kurt's rough complexion.**

" **Finnnn" Kurt whined.**

" **No, dude. I love you, but I love her more. I'll go call the pizza place so you don't have to cook, but that's as far as I'm going in the keeping Kurt away from Rachel scenario tonight." Finn said turning and walking away.**

" **You're supposed to be helping me!" Kurt yelled after his retreating form.**

" **I am. I'm letting you figure out how much to tell them before they bum rush you!" Finn yelled back up the stairs.**

**Kurt slammed the door as hard as he could. He walked over and threw himself over the bed. He knew that it wasn't just going to be Rachel and the other girls from glee. It was going to be all of them. The worst part of being in a group like this everyone loved gossip. Kurt screamed into his duvet.**

**Twenty two minutes later, Kurt was downstairs makeup reapplied and standing in the kitchen doorway. He watched as Finn got out the soda, had made the popcorn, and had did all he could to make sure that Kurt didn't have to lift a finger.**

" **You know if I helped then I could stay away from her longer." Kurt said.**

" **True, but if you answer her questions quickly then I can watch the movie faster and then you can go back to texting Blaine like a mad person." Finn replied.**

" **How did you…" Kurt said smiling**

" **I did the same thing." Finn said.**

" **Just rip the bandaid off, huh." Kurt said walking over to the table.**

" **Yep. I'm not always like the smartest, but I do know relationships and well, you were with him for a reason. I don't know why. I may think it's stupid after you tell me, but you still cared about him right." Finn said looking at Kurt with those puppy dog eyes.**

**Kurt walked up and hugged Finn from behind. He felt Finn tense and stand very straight. He backed off and punched him in the shoulder.**

" **Dude. Personal space." Finn said walking around the other side of the table as the doorbell rang.**

**Kurt took in a deep breath and walked towards their front door. Like Finn said "like a bandaid". He opened the door to almost the entire glee club at once. He was amazed. His personal embarrassment must really be the talk of the group. As they all came in, he noticed that each one of them looked at him nervously except Santana. She didn't have anything to be nervous about. He knew that she had got most of the story from David and the way she was chewing on the inside of her mouth, they must have asked her questions outside.**

" **You okay?" Kurt asked.**

" **Yep. Just came to see the trainwreck…and make sure you didn't throw the bearcub under the bus." Santana said walking further into the Hudmel home.**

**Kurt grinned as he began to close the door. He could appreciate that Santana loved David in her own way and wanted to protect him like he would be protected by Finn or Rachel. Kurt felt as the door bounced slightly and turned to see Blaine standing in the door.**

" **Blaine." Kurt choked.**

" **I know they are going to ask questions and there is no sense in you repeating yourself." Blaine said coldly.**

" **Can we talk?...I mean before." Kurt whispered.**

" **No…I just want to know…what happened to cause me to be a part of breaking up a relationship. Then…then we'll decide what to do about ours." Blaine whispered.**

" **I'm so…" Kurt choked.**

" **Just be honest. Please." Blaine whimpered and walked towards the rest of the group.**

**Kurt stood at his front door for a few minutes realizing the gravity of the situation. This was no longer about telling his friends about his ex. This was telling his partner about what he did. He called him and asked for him to let him explain. He texted him and asked for him to let him explain. So he was giving him his wish. It was in that moment that Kurt really wished he drank.**

**Kurt walked into the den where all the glee club had situated themselves including his puppy eyed supportive brother. He sat in his dad's chair that was not being occupied. He felt grateful in that moment because it was here that he felt safe and comfortable. It was here that he would continue his confession of his betrayal.**

" **So I take it we are waiting for me to tell you guys what the hell I was thinking?" Kurt said loftly.**

" **Well, yeah. You were messing with Karofsky, Kurt." Tina said.**

" **No. I was in a relationship for almost a year with David." Kurt corrected. He watched as the girls looked around the room. His eyes landed on Blaine who was playing with his soda top. "Okay so…" Kurt told them the story that he told Finn that afternoon. He watched as they took it in.**

" **Damn, I didn't know you had it in you to punch him." Puck said laughing.**

" **So what you just started dating him from there?" Blaine said stopping the laughter.**

" **No. I was still annoyed with him, but he did something when he got back to school…before I left for Dalton that really got under my skin. I didn't think of it at the time, but…cellphones can be really handy when you want to tell someone you like them." Kurt said grinning and looking down.**

" **Oh yeah. I remember when David told me about this…he said he would never get rid of Verizon because of you." Santana laughed looking up.**

" **Shut up Santana" Blaine spat.**

" **Anyways…" Kurt said beginning the story**

_He couldn't believe it. Not only was David Karofsky allowed to come back to school, but his dad and Carole was going to cancel their honeymoon to send him to an overpriced private school. Seriously, could this day get any worse. Hearing a beep in his bag, Kurt began to rustle through all the crap that he decided to carry that day. He ripped the phone from the bag and looked at the text from Puck. "Do you want me egg his car?". Kurt considered it for a few moments. "No." He texted back._

_Walking forward without paying much attention to his surroundings, Kurt suddenly got grabbed from behind. He tried to scream but a hand was covering his mouth. As fast as he was picked up, he was let go and his cellphone was ripped from his hands._

" _I didn't hit you!" Karofsky yelped._

" _What?" Kurt said confused realizing that he was in the empty science room_

" _I told you I wouldn't hit you, so I didn't. I just picked you up…I just figured you surprised me the other day so I should return the favor." Karofsky said moving away from Kurt._

_His brain catching up to what just happened. Kurt anger started to rise to the surface. "Are you stupid? Who in their right mind after being expelled for bullying would grab the person they were bullying and pulling them in an empty classroom?"_

" _Well, I was trying to get your attention in the hall. You never looked up." He answered._

" _Did you try…I don't know. Hey Kurt?" Kurt asked._

" _Yes, but you obviously didn't hear me because of this." Karofsky said waving the phone._

" _Give me my phone." Kurt growled stepping forward._

" _Not yet." Karofsky whispered and stepped back quickly around the table._

_Knowing what he was referencing, Kurt glared at him. He launched himself forward in a failed attempt to chase Karofsky around the room to get the phone. After about 3 minutes of chasing, Kurt stopped. He put his bag on the table and plopped on the edge. He looked at Karofsky with tiredness and frustration._

" _You done. I'm a jock. I can run for a while. I just wanted to chat for a few minutes." Karofsky said leaning against the opposite table._

" _About what?" Kurt said._

" _What you said the other day. You know. 'Not Yet'. What does that mean exactly?" Karofsky asked._

" _I meant to say Never." Kurt replied._

" _Oh, so you just had a Freudian slip then?" Karofsky said grinning._

" _Ooooh, big words used by an idiot. I must have really did something to you." Kurt said returning the grin._

" _And there we go back to name calling, Hummel. You know…I'm starting to wonder if you only do that when you want me close enough to kiss you." Karofsky said standing up straight_

" _Don't even think about it." Kurt said putting his hands out._

" _I'm not. We're at school." Karofsky said grinning._

" _Didn't stop you last time." Kurt replied sarcastically wiping the grin off Karofsky face._

" _Last time was a mistake….Sorry about that anyway. I don't think I said that when you came to the house…I didn't imagine…" Karofsky said trailing off._

" _You didn't imagine what?" Kurt said curiousity getting the better of him._

" _I didn't imagine my first kiss would be kind of…bad gay pornish." Karofsky said._

" _Bad gay pornish?" Kurt said grinning._

" _You know what I mean." Karofsky said shaking his head._

" _Uh, no. I don't. I don't watch porn." Kurt said laughing._

" _Oh, my god. I mean that overly forceful kind of way….wow, do you really make me say these things?" Karofsky said closing his eyes._

" _It's fun seeing you squirm." Kurt said relaxing._

" _Whatever. Time's up. I gotta go help my dad clean the basement. Here's your…." Karofsky trailed off pulling out two phones from his pocket._

" _What?" Kurt said looking at Karofsky's hands._

" _You have the same phone as I do." Karofsky said._

" _And…" Kurt looking at Karofsky confused face._

" _I put it in my pocket with mine. Now I don't know which is which." Karofsky said._

" _Just press the side and unlock it." Kurt said_

" _Won't help if it's yours Hummel." Karofsky said like it was obvious._

" _Then you just hand me my phone and I'm on my way." Kurt said stepping forward._

" _What's your code?" Karofsky said sidestepping Kurt._

" _What? I'm not giving you my code." Kurt said reaching and missing_

" _I'm just going to press one then if it's yours it will unlock and if it's not then it's mine." Karofsky said._

" _Give me your code and I'll do it." Kurt said_

" _No. Because then you'll see my screen saver." Karofsky said like it was the worst thing in the world_

" _What's on your screen?" Kurt asked_

" _Nonya." Karofsky said_

" _Oh, gaga. Please. Dave give me the phone." Kurt said._

" _That's two." Karofsky said stepping backwards._

" _Fine. It's 9583. Happy." Kurt said._

" _Yep." Karofsky said continuing to step back._

" _I'm changing the code when you give it back." Kurt said_

" _Whatever." Karofsky said looking at the phones._

_When he was far enough away, Kurt watched as Karofsky pressed the side then put in the code. Kurt waited impatiently as he pressed a few buttons on the screen and the other phone made a beeping sound. Karofsky smiled and walked forward._

" _What did you just do?" Kurt said not liking the grin on his face._

" _Simple. I unlocked your phone and added my number. Then sent a text to mine from yours. This way we don't have to keep surprising each other." Karofsky said_

_Kurt started to look in his address book. There was no Karofsky or David in his phone. He noticed Karofsky was close to the door._

" _What did you save it under?" Kurt asked_

" _I told you. I sent it from yours to mine." Karofsky laughed and walked out._

_Kurt scrolled down and there it was plain as day "Yours" with a phone number. Kurt didn't know whether to chase after him and smack him, delete the number, or keep it for a rainy day. The only thing he did know was he was smiling. That jerk made him smile._

" **What did you do with the number?" Rachel asked bringing Kurt out of his story.**

" **I kept it." Kurt said.**

" **You know he set you up." Mercedes said.**

" **I know. He told me much later." Kurt said smiling.**

" **Why are you smiling?" Blaine asked.**

" **Because even though this is a crappy situation. It made me feel good…It still makes me feel good." Kurt said standing up and walking out of the room. He deserved a drink. A real drink. Not one of the diets sitting on the table. He was going to get one of Carole's full calorie Pepsi's. David would like that.**


	4. What a lovely sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texting...Sexting...Musically Fantasy...?

**Kurt walked back into the den slowly watching his friends straighten up from their whispers. He stood there for a moment soda in hand wondering why he even felt the need to share his life. No, David's life with other people.**

" **A full pepsi. Honey is this stressing you out?" Mercedes says brow creasing together**

" **A little…but I owe you the truth, right?" Kurt says glancing at Blaine.**

**Watching Blaine nod then look away, Kurt sighed loudly and prepared himself to continue his penance to his boyfriend and apparent audience.**

" **Well, after that me and David ended up texting and talking quite a bit. It was kind of fun. I mean to have this secret with another person that allowed you to get to know them in a different way was well… great., " Kurt says walking towards his dad's chair, "Not to mention some of the conversations were kind of laden with obvious flirtation and sexual matter."**

" **Did you sleep with him?" Blaine asked quickly.**

" **Oh gaga no. We just talked about silly stuff and some sexual stuff like 'who have you kissed', 'have you ever watched'….?" Kurt said blushing**

" **I don't need to know." Blaine said placing his hands to his ears.**

" **Trust me, I wasn't going to say." Kurt said still pink**

" **So how did he get you to go out with him?" Quinn asked.**

**Kurt forgot she was there she had been so quiet the entire time.**

" **Oh…David has…uh…oh, hell. David can sing." Kurt stuttered**

" **What? Really. Is he any good?" Rachel asked much more interested**

" **Yes." Santana piped in before Kurt could answer**

" **He told you." Kurt said whipping his head around.**

" **Don't be so surprised gayface. You know I made him sing when he told me how he got you to say yes." Santana said quirking her eyebrows.**

" **Did he tell you how he did it?" Kurt asked**

" **No. He just told me what he sang and I made him sing a little for me. You know just to make sure you didn't have Stockholm or something." Santana said smiling.**

" **Oh, then you're going to love this…and never let him tell you that he is not a romantic because trust me when I say that one David Karofsky can put on the romance if he wants." Kurt said grinning.**

**He watched as all the glee girls looked excited and the boys looked irritated. He tried to ignore the look that Blaine gave him of consternation. He leaned back in his dad's chair and closed his eyes.**

" **So, I'm sitting in practice with you guys when…." Kurt began**

_Kurt had just enough of Mr. Shue talking about how much they were going to miss him when he went to Dalton in three days. He didn't want to think about it anymore. If Karofsky would have had some balls he could stay here with his friends. But Noooo. He had to be afraid of the stupid friends he has and what they will do if they find out that their precious footballer is gay. Well you know what, he's not trying to kiss them._

_Kurt huffed loudly and got a slight push from Sam. He rolled his eyes and tried to fain interest. When suddenly he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out he notices that it says that he has one text message._

_Yours: What you doing?_

_Kurt shook his head and texted him back. "Sitting in glee"_

_Yours: What ya doing after?_

_Now that had Kurt's interest. Karofsky had not asked Kurt to go anywhere with him nor had he tried to get him alone since the phone incident over a week and a half earlier._

_Kurt: "No plans. Why?"_

_Yours: You should come to the auditorium._

_Kurt eyebrows officially went together. What the hell?_

_Kurt: Uh, why? Decided to kill me off afterall._

_Yours: Nope. Just bring that skinny ass to the room and you'll see._

_Kurt: I am not skinny._

_Yours: Sorry. Beautifully sculpted in a thin frame._

_Kurt smiled._

_Kurt: Much better_

_Yours: My coach says I'm easy to train :-P_

_Kurt: I'm not even going to ask_

_Yours: You wanna train me_

_Kurt tried to stifle his giggle._

_Kurt: I'm not having this convo now. In glee remember_

_Yours: You wanna train me in glee? You feisty little diva_

_Kurt laughed out loud. Everyone looked at him. He just motioned for them to continue and pretended to care._

_Yours: Was that a yes?_

_Kurt: I'm focusing here_

_Yours: On training me…to what beg?_

_Kurt: Ok. I'm done now._

_Yours: That was short. Hopefully, we can both last longer. Lol_

_Kurt: Gaga. Your insufferable_

_Yours: You want me._

_Kurt: Seriously. In. glee._

_Yours: So you're coming…to the auditorium_

_Kurt: Yes! Now stop._

_Yours: Ooo…look who's begging now_

_Kurt closed his eyes and took a big breath. He would not start laughing at David and his antics while he was supposed to be listening to his friends and teacher say how they were planning to say goodbye._

_Yours: Btw do you still have your cheerios uniform?_

_Kurt: What?_

_Yours: I'm just saying if you are going to train me in unmentionable ways, can you at least wear the uniform?_

_Kurt mouth dropped open._

_Yours: Close your mouth. It was a joke._

_Kurt: Not open and you'll never find out if I have the uniform._

_Yours: Wanna bet?_

_Kurt: Bye, David. In class remember._

_Yours: See ya soon._

_Yours: Oh, and you didn't take the bet. Score 1 for me._

_Kurt shook his head and put his phone back in his pocket before another text could take away his focus. When he forced himself to not think about why David was interested in his uniform, he realized that Finn had begun singing some song. He didn't know if it was to him or someone else in glee. He could really care less, but he found himself critiquing Finn's vocal styling to not imagine himself alone with David in nothing but a McKinley High Football Uniform._

_As soon as class and essentially school was over, Kurt tried to make his way to the auditorium. He had to contend with the girls wanting to go out together and have manicures and the boys wanting him to just hang. Kurt made an excuse about being tired and just having to use the restroom to get away and see what David had planned in the auditorium._

_When he arrived, he was amazed at what he saw. There were candles set up on the stage surrounding what looked like an empty space. The piano was on one side with a single rose in a vase on top. Kurt stepped slowly on the stage, afraid that if he moved quickly it would all disappear. He noticed that in the center where the candles were was a blanket that looked like cashmere and he could distinctly smell Italian food._

" _It's not going to bite." Karofsky voice came from the side making Kurt jump slightly._

" _What?" Kurt asked not sure._

" _Well since I'm a tad bit of a chicken and can't take you to breadstix's. I figured that I would make a picnic and bring it to you…And yeah, I know that I never officially asked you out on a date, but I thought since I kind of have a bad habit of surprising you anyway to make it a good one." Karofsky said looking into the flame of one of the candles._

" _My first…picnic with a guy." Kurt said looking back at the blanket._

" _And I also decided that I would share a secret with you." Karofsky said._

" _What?" Kurt said looking at him amazed._

" _You have to get comfortable first…I brought pillows so your butt doesn't get sore or anything." Karofsky said rushing off to the side grabbing some big fluffy pillows and bringing them back to the blanket next to where Kurt was standing. Kurt was not sure if he could actually sit down, but felt as though the enoromity of what was going around him that he really needed to. After Kurt sat down, he watched as David blushed and kind of paced._

" _Okay. So are you comfortable?" Karofsky asked_

" _Why are you so nervous?" Kurt asked starting to get nervous himself._

" _Because I'm about to do something that I only ever do for my grams…okay, that came out wrong. I mean…oh to hell with it." Karofsky said stomping over to the piano._

_Kurt could not believe his eyes. David Karofsky was about to sing to him. Okay, if he did not believe in the whole the world could come to an end before or that there may actually be a deity in the clouds. He may just experience something that makes him believe it._

" _Okay so, I love this CD and well, when I hear this…I kind of think about you…and me. If there was…is a you and me…fuck, I'm going to stop talking and just uh sing now." Karofsky stuttered._

_Kurt watched as Karofsky sat down at the piano and began to play. His hands moved across the keys softly and his mouth opened. Kurt was dumbstruck by the beautiful tenor sound that flowed out. He also could not believe the song chosen. He was singing A Beautiful Mess by Jason Mraz to him. Kurt stared at how emotional he was. His eyes closed. His lips moving in a way that showed that there was more to Karofsky that Kurt could ever imagine._

_By the time, Karofsky was getting to the end of the song, Kurt found himself no longer sitting on the pillows but rather standing closer to the piano. He wasn't even sure how he got there, but he was okay with it. He could see the sheen of sweat forming across David's eyebrows as he serenaded him and Kurt found it hard to hear some of the words over the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears._

" _Oh, the wait was worth it." Karofsky sang the last word of the song and opened his eyes._

_Kurt looked at those hazel eyes and reached forward and kissed him. He could feel David pause for a few seconds, but then kiss back with a feeling that was a mix of desperation and pure exhilaration. When Kurt pulled away he took a deep breath and could feel the slight swollenness of his lips. All he could do was grin and whisper "Yet"._

" **So you kissed him?" Tina asked smiling**

" **Yes." Kurt replied.**

" **Wow. I didn't know the bearcub had it in him."Santana said leaning back.**

" **Why do you call him that?" Finn asked**

" **You don't wanna know." Blaine growled**

" **Well your other lover did." Santana spat back**

" **Oh, really." Blaine said**

" **Don't start you two." Kurt said.**

" **What other lover?" Mercedes said.**

" **The Warbler with sea tendencies." Santana said.**

" **Santana, story please." Kurt said.**

" **Fine. For David, he lives. Today." Santana said smirking.**

" **Thank you. Anyway, we had a great time. The picnic was beautiful. He somehow got all my favorites from the restaurant and sparkling cider. It was just amazing." Kurt said.**

" **How did he know what you like? Was he like stalking you or something?" Rachel asked.**

" **No. We had talked about food like days before and he actually wrote the stuff down. I found the paper in his room like two weeks later when I went to visit after….." Kurt faded out**

" **After what?" Finn asked**

**Sighing loudly, Kurt finished his thought "After I had a really crappy week at Dalton and came home to visit everyone. I snuck out one night and went to see David. Alone."**

**That's when the room erupted.**


	5. I should of just left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: So obviously, I skipped some key time between Kurt going to Dalton and when Blaine actually kissed him. Including the glee club party where Blaine was an douche. I have to take a little liberty....

**The glee club voices were like a chorus of outrage and curiosity to Kurt's poor ears.**

" **He could have done anything!"**

" **It could have been a set up!"**

" **Are you crazy?"**

" **Did you sleep with him?"**

" **Way to go Kurt!"**

" **Oh my god are you serious?"**

" **Why would you do that?"**

" **What did you do?"**

" **Enough!" Kurt screamed, "I'm answering your questions because I owe it to Blaine not the rest of you! So shut the hell up!"**

**The glee club instantly quieted. The tension in the room however was so thick it felt as though you needed a machine gun to cut through all heat to just breathe. Kurt took in as many cleansing breaths as he could and decided to change tactics. He knew that maybe just telling the story of his romance with David wasn't the best route. Maybe it was torture for his partner. For one of the two people he loved. So he looked straight at Blaine, breathed out through his nose, and asked the question that he knew he shouldn't.**

" **What did you want to ask me?" Kurt said.**

" **Did you sleep with him?" Blaine asked for the second time.**

" **No." Kurt answered**

" **Are you just saying that?" Blaine asked**

" **No. I've slept beside David many times and the night I'm talking about I did not have sex with David." Kurt said.**

" **Did you go to sleep beside him that night?" Blaine asked.**

" **Yes. That was the first time." Kurt asked**

" **When was the last time?" Blaine asked pinching the bridge of his nose.**

" **The night I visited him at the hospital after he tried to kill himself. I didn't want to leave him alone." Kurt said looking down.**

" **And sex?" Blaine whispered**

" **You are my first and last." Kurt replied.**

**Kurt watched as Blaine nodded happily. He didn't have to look over to see Santana's eyebrows crease together. He knew that he technically answered the question honestly, but he could tell by the shift in Santana's body that she could sense his lie just as much as he feel it from his lip. Blaine was his first and his last lover. David just happen to have occurred after he gave his virginity to Blaine. He knew he should of just let David walk out of his life, but that's one of Kurt's problems. Once you have someone like David, it is like an addiction.**

" **So are we going to get more stories or are you guys just going to kiss and make up" Santana piped up loudly.**

" **And what story are you looking for Santana?" Blaine asked**

" **How about Kurt jump ahead to how David found out that he was cheating on him? That's always fun." Santana said watching Kurt's head whip around to her.**

**If looks could kill, Santana would have been dust. Kurt sent death rays of maximum capacity her way.**

" **How did he find out?" Blaine asked suddenly interested.**

**Kurt closed his eyes and started to tell the story…**

_Kurt just walked in Blaine to the Lima Bean. It was very busy in there and he was on cloud nine. Blaine kissed him not three days ago and asked if they could go out. He was not quite sure what he was going to do about David and it made it difficult given that him and David had gotten in three arguments regarding his frequent discussions about the "awesomeness of Bland" as David called it. Kurt tried hard for David to understand the difficulties of being with someone that was not out at all. Sure they made time to go to the movies and do stuff at David's home. David also found ways to make plans for them to drive to Columbus for "out" activities as he so delicately put it, but he just didn't understand how important it was to him to hold hands with his boyfriend in public._

_Here he was in the Lima Bean with Blaine, holding hands. This was the most amazing feeling he had ever had. Oh, is Blaine leaning in. Oh, gaga he is. Oh, he kissed me. Oh, this is truly cloud nine._

" _Kurt" A voice says._

_Kurt turns slightly and there in line four people down is HIS boyfriend. HIS ACTUAL BOYFRIEND. Kurt drops Blaine's hand like it is on fire. He knows his complexion paled because he feels the temperature in his body drop. He opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. And he watches as David turns and walks out of the Lima Bean._

" _I feel sick." Kurt says and quickly goes to the bathroom leaving Blaine in line._

_Kurt pushes open one of the stalls and rushes inside. He sits on one of the tops and tries to stifle the dry heave and the cry that is trying to escape. He knows that soon Blaine will check on him thinking that it's just because he seen his bully but that's not it. He just broke David's heart. He pulls out his phone and dials._

_He knows it was ignored. It went straight to voicemail._

" _Oh, gaga. David, please pick up the phone. It's not what it look like I swear. Please Please pick up the phone. David please call me back. I'm so sorry. I….I didn't know he was going to do that. Please Please."_

_Kurt sat on the seat for a few minutes longer when he heard a light tap._

" _Kurt you okay in there?" Blaine asked softly_

" _Yeah." Kurt replied clinching his phone_

" _I got your coffee. If you want to talk…" Blaine says._

" _Uh, no. I'm fine. Just got caught off guard." Kurt says coming out of the stall wiping his face._

" _It's okay. You'll get over seeing him one day." Blaine says putting his arm around Kurt carefully not to spill any coffee._

" _Maybe." Kurt replies._

" **That's why you got upset that day. You barely talked." Blaine said.**

" **Did you enjoy hearing how miserable that was for him?" Mercedes said defending Kurt**

" **Yes." Santana said**

" **You can be horrible" Quinn said**

" **I have my reasons. " Santana said**

" **What's that supposed to mean?" Finn asked**

" **It means when she's your friend, she will protect you with everything she got." Kurt said.**

" **And when did you get so close to Dave Karofsky?" Puck asked**

" **When she wanted something from him." Rachel said**

" **No. Let's just say one of my exes and gay face have something in common." Santana said smirking**

" **What's that supposed to mean?" Rachel says.**

" **It means nothing." Kurt growls out.**

**Santana smiles. Suddenly she stands and walks out of the room. Kurt watches her with more venom then he knew what to do with. This was not supposed to happen. He was supposed to just survive and serve his penance to the man sitting in front of him. He should not be defending himself from Santana "I'm screwed the hell up" Lopez again.**

**Kurt continued to stare daggers through the doorway where Santana walked through. His rage building to the point where he wanted to call David and have him come get his "Diva Latina" as he called her after she found out about them. Kurt blinked hard when he noticed fingers blinking in front of his face.**

" **Earth to Kurt. You okay?" Mercedes asked.**

" **I should of just left." Kurt says randomly**

" **What?" She replied confused**

" **Nothing." Kurt says shaking his head and grinning, "Where were we?"**

" **What happened after he saw us?" Blaine asked from the floor pulling at his shirt.**

" **Nothing. I didn't hear from him for almost two weeks." Kurt said, "When I did…let's just say it was an epic failure."**

" **Do I need to know how?" Blaine asked.**

" **No. Trust me when I say this story isn't important." Kurt says.**

" **He told him in a heat of an argument that he was the worst excuse of a boyfriend a guy could ever have so who could blame him if he looked elsewhere." Santana says from the doorway.**

" **Kurt?" Rachel says shocked.**

" **I was angry okay. He told me that…" Kurt voice broke.**

" **He wasn't surprised that his fairy ass would find another princess to waltz around with. If that was all Kurt really wanted was to dance around in tight clothing like a girl then he would have bought you boobs for your anniversary…right?" Santana piped up.**

" **Thank you." Kurt sighed.**

" **Well that's what you two morons do. You love, heal, help, and hurt each other. Why would a breakup be any different?" Santana says walking back in the room with an orange soda.**

" **How do you know so much about their relationship?" Puck asked.**

" **Oh, I heard the voicemails." Santana said.**

" **Voicemails?" Blaine says turning to face her.**

" **Shut up." Kurt says quickly.**

" **All 47 of them." Santana replies evily.**

" **You left him 47 voicemails?" Rachel, Quinn, and Mercedes say in unison.**

" **Oh honey, those were just the ones he saved." Santana grinned.**

" **You know…." Kurt began to growl.**

" **Oh, please. Allow me…" Santana says**


	6. Yeah, well screw you too!

**"I don't need you to say anything!" Kurt screamed, eyes shut tight**

**"Really because if you're going to tell them what happen at least have the balls to tell them that he is not the only bully in this situation." Santana says softly.**

**"I'm not a bully." Kurt replies shocked**

**"What do you call it then…because what you did…what made me come up there sure as hell wasn't love?" Santana asks pushing away from the door frame.**

**"I…I didn't bully him about that." Kurt stammers**

**"No. You just reminded him every chance you got how hurt you were…right?" Santana says sitting down.**

**Kurt looked away from Santana and towards the kitchen. He closed his eyes.**

**"Santana, can you tell me what Kurt obviously doesn't want me to know?" Blaine asks cautiously**

**"Kurt?" Santana replies.**

**Kurt refused to looked at Santana, but nodded anyway.**

**"Well, it started after I saw the cub checking out Sam's ass—" Santana said**

**"Hey!" Sam yelped**

**"I decided to blackmail him into being my boyfriend for the sole purpose of getting Kurt back to McKinley. Well, when I went through my plan he told me that he couldn't do that. Then…then he invited me over to show me why…" Santana says moving her fingers through her hair.**

_Santana walked into Dave's bedroom and was surprised. It was actually clean. She looked at the different posters of hockey players on the wall as well as a dry erase board with weird dates and clippings on it. She noticed a bunch of art supplies in one corner and a really sharp knife. She watched as Dave walked over to the art supplies and picked up a small box. He motioned with his head for her to follow him downstairs._

_When they were back in the kitchen, Dave pulled out two beers from the fridge handing one to Santana. He pushed the box over to her and sat down._

_"Open it". He said taking a big swig_

_As she opened the box, she saw ticket stubs and photo booth pictures. The pictures were of Dave and Kurt. She glanced up in shock. He just nodded and continued to drink his beer silently. There was a little note inside with writing that she recognized. It was Kurt's._

_'I'm going to miss you this weekend. If you don't call me, I will force you to watch every single Twilight movie with me. Kurt'_

_"You two are a couple?" Santana questioned_

_"Was. He cheated on me with a douchebag from Dalton" Dave said finishing his beer and getting up for another._

_"Kurt wouldn't cheat. He's a romantic. It goes against everything he stands for…me. Well…" Santana said smiling._

_Dave sat back down with a new beer and pulled out his phone. She saw him pressing buttons then suddenly heard the voice on speaker._

_'You have 46 saved messages'_

_"46 messages?" Santana_

_"Just wait…" Dave said lying the phone down and going for his dad's liquor cabinet_

_'Saved message. "Oh, gaga. David, please pick up the phone. It's not what it look like I swear. Please Please pick up the phone. David please call me back. I'm so sorry. I….I didn't know he was going to do that. Please Please."'_

_"Yeah. I caught him. At the Lima Bean with the fucking hobbit." Dave said taking a shot of whiskey, "Press the button to the next one"._

**"That's where you get the name from." Quinn interrupted**

**Ignoring her Santana continued her story.**

_Santana pressed the button._

_'Saved message: "David…David. I know you're just ignoring my calls now, but you have to let me explain okay. You know that you mean everything to me don't you. Please answer the phone. Please…[hic] please don't do this to me."'_

_"I called him after that one. It was the sixth one. I saved it because I thought maybe, just maybe the little asshole came on to him and he didn't expect it. You know what he said as we argued that I was the worst excuse of a boyfriend a guy could ever have so who could blame him if he looked elsewhere." Dave said closing his eyes and gripping the counter._

_"You don't have to do this." Santana said realizing that may be Kurt was better at Dalton after all._

_"Oh, just wait for the last-"Dave begins as his phone rings._

_"If he cheats…are you serious?" Santana says seeing the name Mine pop up on the screen_

_"Let it go to voicemail. We can experience it together. Consider it our bonding experience for our new relationship." Dave says raising his glass in mock salute._

_"I think I'm going to need a stronger drink." Santana said standing up and snatching the whiskey from Dave's hands._

_After what seemed like an eternity, the little thing peeped. Dave walked over slowly and sat in the chair. Santana stood against the counter afraid of what she was about to see. She knew that love could be hurtful and could be kind, but she didn't imagine that for a teenage boy Dave size it could appear so scary. She watched him grip the phone and key in numbers. She watch him put it on speaker and sit it in the center of the table as far away from himself as possible. It was as if he could get away from whatever words, good or bad, was about to come his way._

_'One new message: "Uh…Hi David. I, uh, knew you weren't going to answer. You never do…I just wanted to call and see how you were. I, uh…miss you. I saw two guys today when I was out with my…Blaine and they were in tuxes and it made me think of the little statue you made…I…I missed you and I was angry with you. I mean I could still be there with you if…we both made better choices. I just…[hurriedly whispers] loved being with you. He's not you. He will never be you….(yelling in the background: "Kurt come on or we are going to be late!")'_

_Santana watches Dave breath in purposefully. She can hear the woman on the voicemail ask 'Press 7 to delete and 9 to save". Santana feels afraid to say anything. She studies how his chest rises and falls. She notices he fist begin to clinch. She watches as a tear rolls down the right side of David's face silent._

_'Are you still there?' The voicemail asks_

_Suddenly, David loses it. He flips the dining room table over and throws his glass at the wall. Santana steps back toward the stove. And just as sudden as it begins, it ends. Dave drops to the floor and begins to weep. She doesn't know why, but Santana runs over and wraps her arms around Dave's neck from behind. She doesn't say a word. There is never anything she can say to make it better. She does know now that bringing Kurt back to McKinley isn't about glee anymore, but letting him get closure. She doesn't know why, but she feels like he deserves that. She would want someone to give her that. She realizes that she can't have that with Brittany, but she will give that to him._

**"He lost it like that over a voicemail." Puck said**

**"How did you feel when Lauren dumped you…or you Rachel when Finn left you for Quinn, again?" Santana challenged, "He didn't just get dumped. He got cheated on and then constantly reminded by the jerk who did it that he only did it because he wouldn't tell the whole freaking world they were a couple."**

**"That's not fair." Mercedes pipes up**

**"Why not?!" Santana growls out**

**"Because Karofsky made Kurt miserable for years before he even met Blaine and…" Mercedes**

**"He shouldn't have expected a perfect romance." Tina piped in**

**"So you're telling me that it was okay for Kurt to call him 50 or 100 times and tell him that his current boyfriend. Blaine. The same one sitting here will never be him and that he missed him over and over. Keeping his heart broken that's its okay because he was an asshole!" Santana screamed**

**"Well…" Tina stammered**

**"No." Blaine said**

**Everyone looked at him. He was looking at Kurt who was still staring out into the world.**

**"You agreed to come back to McKinley to see him again, didn't you?" Blaine asked**

**"No." Kurt said blinking and looking towards Blaine.**

**"Then why?" Blaine asked.**

**"Because Santana charged up to Dalton the day after and told me what happened. She asked me to come back…and to give him peace. I didn't call him after she came up. I…wanted to go back to my friends and it was killing my family financially. We… she told me what I did to him, I felt horrible. Not just because of our old relationship but because I wasn't giving myself to this one completely." Kurt said not meeting Blaine's eyes.**

**"Anything else I should know about the true beginnings of our relationship?" Blaine said sarcastically.**

**"Blaine." Kurt said glancing up.**

**"Well?" Blaine asks**

**"No." Kurt said looking down.**

**Kurt couldn't believe his day. His partner didn't trust him. His friends seem to either show him pity or be angry with him. And he well, he just wanted to go hide.**

**"Did anything happen between you two when you came back?" Blaine asked**

**Kurt took a moment and looked up at Blaine. He could tell the truth. Yes. His heart broke every single time he saw David. Yes. He wanted to find the same passion when he was with Blaine that he had when he was with David. No. Nothing happened when I came back…at first.**

**"No, Nothing happened. We talked. A lot. That's it." Kurt said**

**Blaine seemed to be searching Kurt's face for the truth.**

**"Can I start the movie now?" Finn chimed in.**

**"Yes." Blaine said looking away**

**"I'll be back I have to use the little boy's room." Kurt said climbing out of his dads chair slowly.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: I love Kurt. Don't think he is the bad guy, but he did cheat so he has to be skewered just a little bit as you saw in this chapter. It will not remain that way for long. Believe me.


	7. Walk of Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt deals with Valentine's day on his own.

**Kurt walked across the living room floor towards the hall. It seemed as if his body did not want to cooperate. Or worse, that time itself had decided to slow down and make Kurt replay, realize, and regret every moment of the last few hours. He could see the bathroom door. He felt his pulse speeding up inside his chest. He would not have a panic attack here. Not in his own home. Not in his hallway. Not in front of Blaine.**

**As his hand wrapped around the door handle, he could feel the tears starting to form around his eyes. He didn't want this. He didn't want him to hear him sob. He made this mess. He stepped inside the bathroom and shut the door quickly behind him making sure not to slam it. He pushed his back against the door and slid to the floor.**

**Kurt could feel the tears as they ran like Olympic track stars down his face. He could feel the soft whelp trying to escape his throat. Kurt wrapped his hands around his mouth and softly screamed. He didn't know if he could do this. He didn't know if he even wanted to be with Blaine sometimes. So why was he trying so hard to keep a relationship by baring his soul.**

**Kurt closed his eyes and thought about the not so small lie he told in the living room. Nothing happened when he first came back. It all happened after prom and on Valentine's day.**

**Kurt remembered calling David after prom when Blaine passed out from this very bathroom and apologized to him about trying to make him come out. He remembered telling him how much he wished that he would have danced with him. They talked about the songs they would of dance too. Kurt remembers getting off the phone and deciding that would be the night he would give Blaine a handjob. He remembers closing his eyes and hearing David's voice as Blaine said his name.**

**His desire to see David became worse at that point and he made it a point to not talk with him much, but when he did it was often in secret. Kurt recalls feeling like a cheater each time because he would become more devoted to Blaine than ever until his next "fix".**

**It was worse and he couldn't repair it. Oh, gaga he could never repair how his "addiction" took over on Valentine's day. It could have killed all of them….**

_Kurt watched as Dave rushed out after the boy from his school saw him. It only took him a few seconds to process what just happened and knew that this was not going to be good. He ran out the door behind him. He saw David wiping his face trying to get his keys out of his pocket._

_"David! David, wait!" Kurt yelled running towards his car_

_"Go back inside, Kurt!" Dave yelled looking up, clearly distraught._

_"You can't…you can't drive like that." Kurt said trying to catch his breath._

_"Watch me." Dave said getting his keys and clicking the unlock button._

_Kurt quickly grabbed the door to stop him. Dave looked at him like he had three heads. His eyes were red and his face had small red blotches on it. Kurt could hear his breathing and it was hard._

_"If…if you are going to put your life in danger because of some jerk than I going with you." Kurt said with finality._

_Turning on his heels he opened Dave's driver side door and climbed in. He climbed over the seat into the passenger side and sat down. He prayed deep down inside that he could stop him from doing something stupid because he was hurt or angry._

_"What?...Kurt get out of my car!" Dave spat_

_"No." Kurt said turning his head._

_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Dave asked climbing in the car, "Don't you know you shouldn't get in the car with a person if their angry."_

_"And you shouldn't be stupid enough to drive when you're angry. So I think we're both idiots here." Kurt replied_

_"You know what," Dave said starting the car, "Fuck it. You want to put your life in my hands out of some feeling sorry for me shit then do it. Just don't say shit to me."_

_Dave pulled out of the parking spot quickly causing Kurt to squeak. Kurt could see Dave's jaw was clenched and that the vein in his head was throbbing. Kurt had to do something and fast before Dave killed them both by accident._

_"I can say whatever I want. You're the one who decided it was a good fucking idea to send me gifts." Kurt said._

_Dave huffed loudly._

_"I mean really David. Wouldn't you have been better off telling me that you love me and wanted me back instead of this overly dramatic, overly romanticized version." Kurt said watching Dave's jaw clench tighter. But still no sound._

_"Oh and then a gorilla. Seriously David. What makes you think I like apes?" Kurt said_

_"Shut up." Dave growled and hit the radio._

_"No, I'm not done yet," Kurt said realizing he hit the button, "Don't you know that you're the only guy that I like that was hairy than me."_

_Dave suddenly turned down a road. Kurt realized they were near the local park. Not too far from Breadstix. Dave pulled into a parking spot and stopped the car._

_"Get out." Dave growled gripping the steering wheel._

_"No!" Kurt yelled._

_"Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Car." Dave said slowly eyes closed_

_"Make me." Kurt whispered._

_Dave glanced over at Kurt with rage in his eyes. Kurt hadn't seen that look in almost a year. It took a lot to not get out of David's car that instance, but he knew he had to stay._

_"Make me." Kurt repeated._

_Dave turned and wrenched open the driver side door. The cool night air caught Kurt off guard for a few seconds when he realized that Dave was stomping around to his side of the car. Kurt leaned away from the door. He knew that Dave was going to open it and try to make him get out. The door was snatched open and Kurt couldn't help a squeak. David reached inside and pulled at Kurt's arm until he willingly climbed out of the car. When he was out, Dave let go and began to walk back to his side. Kurt ran towards him and pushed him away from the car._

_"What the fuck?" Dave spat_

_"You're pathetic!" Kurt yelled._

_"Fuck you!" Dave said trying to walk away_

_Kurt ran in front of him._

_"Move!" Dave yelled_

_"Fuck you!...I came back…I CAME BACK…and you hadn't change! Still the same extraordinary boy waiting for high school to tell you who you are!" Kurt yelled_

_"What—" Dave said getting pushed by Kurt again_

_"I came back alone. I left him there you, idiot. And. You. Waited!" Kurt could feel the tears forming in his eyes_

_"K-Kurt" Dave said rage leaving his body with every word._

_"I waited. You never…" Kurt said giving into the tears_

_"I didn't know. I thought…" Dave said shocked._

_Kurt stepped back until his back was against the mid-size car. He could feel the vibrations of whatever CD was in there playing. Kurt started giggling hysterically. For once, he didn't pay attention to music. All he could think and focus on was David._

_He could see Dave looking confused at his laughter. Kurt took his hands and wiped them across his face. Closing his eyes, Kurt realized that it may be time to let go. Kurt opened his eyes and rushed forward grabbing David by the collar of his shirt and kissing him roughly. Kurt felt as David opened his mouth and kissed him back deeply._

_David pushed Kurt back gently against the car and continued to kiss him. Kurt slid his hands from David's collar and around his waist causing their bodies to be flush against one another._

**"Kurt you okay in there?" Finn asked knocking on the bathroom door.**

**"Yeah. I'll be there in a minute, okay." Kurt said swallowing the air in his throat.**

**"Alright. I'm going to go back in there." Finn said**

**"Okay." Kurt said closing his eyes and gripping the sink.**

**Opening his eyes, he looked at his reflection. He could see the flushness of his cheeks from thinking about David. Kurt closed his eyes and felt as his hand instinctively moved from the sink toward his pants.**

_David attempted to pull away from Kurt. Kurt gripped the side of Dave's shirt. He heard a whimper from Dave as he clinched his eyes tighter and pulled away._

_"Please" Kurt whispered tugging gently at the fabric of Dave's shirt._

_Dave moved closer and leaned his forehead against Kurt's. Kurt could feel Dave's breath on his face._

_"I love you." Dave whispered tears running down his face._

_"I love you too." Kurt whispered back._

_Dave kissed Kurt suddenly and with so much passion that Kurt knew he would probably bruise. Dave reached down and lifted Kurt up. Kurt wrapped his legs around Dave's waist and his arms around his neck. He could feel Dave as he moved from his mouth to his neck nuzzling. Closing his eyes and just giving in to the feeling, he gripped Dave's hair pulling him even closer._

_Kurt opened his eyes as he felt himself being leaned back. He didn't even realize that Dave had got the car door open and that he was leaning them into the back seat. He felt Dave tense momentarily._

_"Don't think." Kurt said placing both his hands on Dave's face and looking him in the eyes._

_"Kurt, you—" Dave said closing his eyes_

_"Am here…with you." Kurt said putting his hands on Dave's heart._

_Kurt lifted himself up just a little. Just enough to keep Dave hovering slightly above him and began pulling off his own shirt. Kurt wanted Dave right then and he knew that nothing was going to stop this moment for them. He watched as the lust came back into Dave's eyes and he pulled his own shirt off._

_Kurt reveled in the feelings, the sounds, and the thrusts that he and Dave made in his car. The feel of Dave inside of him was nothing like Blaine. With Dave, he felt…whole and well, loved. Kurt could feel the tears forming in his eyes as he and Dave climbed closer to climax together. Kurt reached out and gripped Dave's shoulder pulling him down closer to him. Sweat coating the two of them. As he came, Kurt could hear himself say "I love you, I love you" over until his throat felt dry. Dave put his nose in Kurt's neck and kissed him._

_Before he pulled out, Kurt heard him whisper "Always". And Kurt started to cry._

**Kurt felt himself explode over his fingertips reliving his last day with Dave. He remembered getting dressed and the silence that followed the drive back to Breadstix. He thought they both figured it was over until the phone calls began and he was wrong. He wished he was never that wrong. He would sell every scarf in his Marc Jacobs collection to never be that wrong.**

**He had changed David's ringtone to "Stronger" by Kelly Clarkson prior to finding out he tried to commit suicide. It wasn't difficult to convince the glee club to sing it without them knowing the truth. He just had to say David was upset over Blaine and him.**

**Kurt cleaned himself up and looked himself over in the mirror. He was no longer flushed and could re-join the group as a whole. He was embarrassed enough, but he didn't have to let them know that he went to jerk off to a memory of an ex-boyfriend that he still loved.**

**Gathering his courage, Kurt walked out of the bathroom and into the room. The group was occupying themselves fairly well thanks to Finn. Kurt decided to sit against the wall closest to the door frame. He just needed to rest for a while.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continue to read....It's almost at it's conclusion. You find out what happens when Kurt makes his last choice.


	8. Friends and Lovers

**“Do you have anything else to tell me?” Blaine said cutting into Kurt’s silence.**

**“No.” Kurt whispered.**

**“Well, this has been fun but I have a life to get back too.” Santana said standing up.**

**“Oh, no more cracks from you.” Blaine spit**

**“Uh, no punta. I don’t. If you ask me, the story’s over. You won. He’s still with you.” Santana said walking towards Kurt.**

**Bending down Santana gets close to his ear and whispers “too bad neither one of us know why”.  She stands back up and looks at a closed eyed Kurt and walks out.**

**“Uh, guess we should go too.” Rachel says standing up and walking out.**

**The rest of the glee club follows right behind her except for Finn and Blaine.**

**“I’ll give you some privacy. I, uh, got to catch up with Rachel.” Finn says hurrying out.**

**“Are you really going to sit there and say nothing?” Blaine asks**

**“There isn’t anything else to say Blaine. I lied. I broke his heart and obviously yours. What do you want me to say?” Kurt says looking at Blaine finally.**

**“I want you to say you’re sorry!” Blaine screams.**

**“Sorry…For what, falling in love before I met you. Sorry, for not telling you that I was a cheater. Sorry, for giving a shit about David. What am I supposed to say sorry for?” Kurt says standing up.**

**“For making me feel like you don’t know who you want anymore!” Blaine yelled, tears welling up in his eyes.**

**“What?!” Kurt said, “Did I say that?”**

**“No. But I watched your face. I listened to you Kurt. You still love him. You still…you still want to be with him.” Blaine said.**

**“I love you.” Kurt said reaching out towards Blaine.**

**“But you love him more.” Blaine said tears finally falling from his eyes.**

**Kurt stood there in silence. He didn’t know what to do. Was it true? Did he love David more than Blaine. Kurt watched Blaine face as the silence lingered. Finally, Blaine grabbed his stuff and stormed out towards the front door. Kurt gathered his thoughts and ran behind him.**

**“Don’t. You…Don’t call me or talk to me Kurt until you know I am what you want.” Blaine says ripping open the door and leaving.**

**Kurt stood there in the door watching Blaine get in his car. He turned around and looked straight at Finn.**

**“I…” Kurt stammered.**

**“Don’t have to explain to me. You love who you love. If It’s not him, then it’s not. If you want Karofsky, then…” Finn said.**

**“I don’t know.” Kurt answered finally.**

**“Don’t worry about it. Go do your Kurt stuff and talk to him in the morning.” Finn said motioning towards the stairs.**

**“Who?” Kurt whispered.**

**“Whoever your heart tells you too.” Finn said walking toward the stairs himself.**


	9. Desperate Conversations

**“Kurt’s here.” David said into the phone.**

**David looked at Kurt walking into his living room cautiously.  He heard the click on the other end of the line. He was truly confused as to what was going on.**

**“Hi” Kurt said in a small voice.**

**“Hi” David said back.**

**“What are…” Kurt said looking behind David at the television.**

**“Watching the bodyguard.” David said glancing behind him.**

**“I gave that…” Kurt said voice cutting out.**

**“I know. I like it. It, uh, makes me think of us.” David said.**

**“It does?” Kurt wondered.**

**“Yeah, you know…two people who love each other, but don’t end up together.” David said.**

**“I don’t think that happened.” Kurt said.**

**“What? She got on the plane.” David said turning back towards the TV.**

**“No. I mean, not ending up together.” Kurt replied.**

**“Excuse me?” David said.**

**“What…what if we could end up together?” Kurt asked.**

**“We aren’t together though.” David laughed**

**“We…we could be.” Kurt said lowly.**

**Dave stared at Kurt like he grew an extra head. He was thoughtful about his next words. He remembered his conversation, moments before Kurt walked in. He took a deep breath and watched as every emotion Kurt was feeling crossed his face.**

**“I…I can’t.” David answered quietly.**

**“You…” Kurt said surprised.**

**“I love you, but I…I need to be by myself.” David said.**

**“Oh.” Kurt said looking down at his feet.**

**“Don’t get me wrong…” Dave began**

**“It’s okay. I’ll just…” Kurt started to leave.**

**Dave rushed forward and grabbed his arm.**

**“No. I love you, but I don’t want you to regret coming back to me.” Dave said holding tight to Kurt’s arm.**

**“What makes you think that I’m going to regret it.” Kurt said**

**“Because…” David started to say when Kurt cut him off with a kiss.**


	10. Kurt's Lament

**Kurt closed his eyes and took a breath. He could feel his knees shaking, but he had to do this. It was the right thing to do…**

**“Share my life; take me for what I am**

**'Cause I'll never change all my colors for you**

**Take my love, I'll never ask for too much**

**Just all that you are and everything that you do”**

**He opened his eyes and remembered not to let his voice crack. He was doing the right thing. He was saving this relationship. He…was keeping his promise.**

_Kurt pulled away from David. He could see his pupils blown wide with lust. Kurt went in for another kiss, but David stepped back._

_“Listen to me for just a second,” David said closing his eyes, “I want you to see things out with eyebrows”._

_“What? Why?” Kurt said moving into David’s space again._

_“Because you have too.” David said putting his arms up._

_“Do you know I told him about us? I told him what I did and how much I love you…and him.” Kurt said_

_“That doesn’t matter. We hurt each other. We don’t have to look hard to see how much we damage each other.” David said shaking his head._

_“We don’t damage each other.” Kurt argued, “We…we fit. Better than me and Blaine. It’s…its like dating the same person.”_

_“Kurt.” David said exhausted._

**“I don't really need to look very much further**

**I don't want to have to go where you don't follow**

**I won't hold it back again, this passion inside**

**I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide”**

_“Dave, please. I realized last night how important you are to me. I don’t want to lose you. I…I want to…I’m sorry.” Kurt rambled._

_“Sit down.” Dave said moving back._

_Waiting for Kurt to sit, Dave rubbed a hand through his hair. He looked at the pink tinged face of Kurt and could feel his resolve falling._

_“We can be together.” Dave said_

_“Dave…” Kurt started to say standing up again._

_“On one condition and you have to promise.” Dave said_

_“I don’t promise anything until I know what it is. You know that.” Kurt said putting his hands on his hips._

**“Don't make me close one more door**

**I don't wanna hurt anymore**

**Stay in my arms if you dare**

**Or must I imagine you there**

**Don't walk away from me**

**I have nothing, nothing, nothing**

**If I don't have you, you, you, you, you”**

_“Stay with Blaine. Just for now. See how things work out for you too. I don’t want you to regret anything if you come back to me. I don’t want you to resent us.” Dave said quickly_

_“I won’t…this doesn’t make sense. Why would you want me to stay with the person I cheated on you with.” Kurt said rubbing a hand over his face._

_“Because when he fucks up and believe you me. I got a clear read on eyebrows. When he fucks up, I’m going to be there to pick up the pieces. We are going to make something new you hear me. No more past cheating. None of that.” Dave said pulling Kurt to him._

_“What if I don’t want that?” Kurt asks_

_“It’s not up to you. I’m calling the shots now. You promise me that you will see this through and the second he fucks up I am on the first plane to New York.” Dave said_

_“What makes you think I’m going to be in New York.” Kurt said flirting_

_“Because you are my star.” Dave said leaning in and kissing Kurt softly._

**“You see through, right to the heart of me**

**You break down my walls with the strength of your love**

**I never knew love like I've known it with you**

**Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to”**

_“How am I supposed to do this?” Kurt whispers against Dave’s lips._

_“I don’t know. Imagine me loving you from a distance. That’s the truth”. Dave said_

**“I don't really need to look very much further**

**I don't want to have to go where you don't follow**

**I won't hold it back again, this passion inside**

**I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide**

**Your love I'll remember forever”**

_“Fine, but you know what?” Kurt said hugging Dave_

_“What?” Dave said exhaling_

_“You need to give me something to remember.” Kurt said flirting._

_“Kurt.” Dave said in a warning tone._

_“Nope. If I’m walking away, give me something to remember you by.” Kurt answered moving his hands lower._

_“I’m not going to cheat with you.” Dave replied._

_“I didn’t ask you too…well, not on purpose.” Kurt said laughter filling his voice._

**“Oh, don't make me close one more door**

**I don't wanna hurt anymore**

**Stay in my arms if you dare**

**Or must I imagine you there**

**Don't walk away from me**

**I have nothing, nothing, nothing”**

_“I know.” Dave said letting go and walking towards the TV._

_“What?” Kurt said watching him._

_“Dance with me.” Dave said moving the DVD to the music section_

_“What?” Kurt said smiling._

_“I owe you a dance.” Dave said starting the music._

_“I have nothing…” Kurt said smiling._

_“Yep.” Dave said wrapping his arms around Kurt._

_“Yep.” Kurt mimicked and beginning to move in step with Dave._

**“Don't make me close one more door**

**I don't wanna hurt anymore**

**Stay in my arms if you dare**

**Or must I imagine you there**

**Don't walk away from me, no**

**Don't walk away from me”**

**Kurt opened his eyes and could see Blaine tearing up. He knew he was wrong, but he wasn’t singing to him. He lied. Again. He could feel Dave’s arms around him as he sung and it hurt to know they wouldn’t be around him again for a long time. ‘Not until he fucked up’- that was the promise.**

**“Don't you dare walk away from me**

**I have nothing, nothing, nothing**

**If I don't have you, you**

**If I don't have you, oh you”**

**Kurt could barely hear Blaine as he expressed his love and happiness over Dave’s song. He could feel himself embrace Blaine and the single tear rolling down his face. He knew at that moment that he song the right song. He didn’t feel anything without David. He never did.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter remaining...Editing it. My best friend loved it. Also song: I have nothing by Whitney Houston

**Author's Note:**

> Also on fan fiction.


End file.
